Helios-Ra and Drakes - A Whole lot of Trouble
by Jesse Drake xxx
Summary: Helios Ra Drakes A Whole lot of trouble... What if Lucy never met the Drakes when she was younger? What if she attended Helios Ra Academy? What if...there was no treaty? What if Jesse had never been put into adoption? Two sisters and one dramatic life change... Much better than summary - Chapter 7 is UP!
1. Prologue - Meet Lucy

Prologue  
Lucy POV  
My Mum is always very wary about vampires. Especially after her bestfriend ran off with one. Liam Drake. He took Helena from my mum. She now lives with him. They are married and have 7 boys and one girl, my age. I hate them. They are Drakes, a vampire hunters worst nightmare.  
Let me introduce myself I am Lucky Moon Hamilton (call me Lucy). I am the best pupil Helios-Ra Academy have ever had. My Mum put me there so I could learn to defend myself. My Dad died 2 years ago killed by none other but a Drake. My best friend is Hunter Wild. We are in our last year at the academy. It better be action packed. I am ready for it. Always ready. I want to kill the Drakes one day. All of them. They will pay for killing my Dad. I want nothing more.  
I arrived at Helios-Ra Academy ready for the year ahead me and Hunter got to share a room this year. We were glad about it too!  
As I walked along the long corridor towards to gym for a morning workout arms grabbed me by the waist and spun me around to kiss me. Sucking in my gasps and then laughter. It was a frenzy of romance I loved it. I pulled back and smiled looking into the intense brown eyes in front of me, the inviting mouth just waiting to be kissed (;)) again and again and the most gorgeous facial structure God ever created Kieran. Kieran was my boyfriend and a year older but he got a job here just to be near me. I love him so much I could never be with anybody else. Never. He is equally as good as me a archery but I could beat him anyday at kickboxing! :) We have been dating since my second year at Helios. We are serious about our relationship we have even talked about getting married, after I finish school we will marry then go to college in Scotland together and from then on there might even be some mini vampire ass kicking Lucy and Kierans... We decided to wait for a year though so I can finish school then we can get married. I have a strange feeling though but we will carry through with our plans, we will. Kieran and me have a lot in common, including that both our fathers have been killed by Drakes...anyway! Less pity party and more kick ass training...;)  
I was bored after my workout and Kieran was teaching a bunch of new and annoying first years, so I went for a walk . I walked through the woods into an open clearing just off campus's main training grounds, I came here a lot. Just to think. I liked it.  
I spent an hour just lying down staring into the blue sky and white and fluffy clouds. When I heard a rustling from the bushes just metres away, I raised my stake and slowly crept towards the moving bush...then somebody or something yanked me to the ground. I screamed as loud as I could hoping somebody could hear me. Just hoping...  
A/N  
Like it? I hope so! I am ready for any type of criticism or whatever! :) Just review and let me know what you think! Or you can private message me.  
Jesse Drake xxx


	2. Chapter 1 - Spark and Snog

Chapter 1 - The Bush  
Lucy POV  
I continued to scream until somebody grabbed me with great force spun me around and slapped thier hand over my mouth. Vampire.  
Then...a girl appeared. So did 6 other boys. Another was holding me. Drakes.  
"I'll remove my hand if you stop screaming." said the voice holding me. My Mum had taught me and my sister Jesse who every one of the Drakes were, thier strengths and weaknesses, who they dated and how to recognise them and tell them apart. I had no idea what to do. I was totally unprepared for this. I had broken at least 10 school vampire hunting rules already and it was really starting to peeve me off. The jerk holding me removed his hand from my mouth and spun me around to face him...Nicholas Drake...he was gorgeous...MENTAL SHAKE LUCY! He is a vampire you are human and a hunter! He was quite cute...anyway! Back onto the subject. He looked at me sternly and said so harshly he spat on me "Who the hell are you?" I was so glad I wasn't wearing my regulation uniform. Instead I was wearing a sleek black maxi dress with black gladiator sandals and my long wavy brown hair was down. I looked like a normal girl but they weren't treating me like one so they got the truth..."Lucy Hamilton, Helios-Ra student and you are...oh, a measly Drake.." his stern look turned to confusion then realisation...then...shock. Wait? Shock? I flipped my head around to see 5 armed students. They must have heard me. Kieran, Hunter, Jesse, Jason and Spencer. "Hello Drakies, lets have some fun shall we..? I think so. Realise her or else?" said Jesse (my annoying big sister and absolute hero!) She was the main combat teacher. She started this term but she was so good they made her head of the department. Oh yeah! The Drakes looked a bit shocked but prepared Nicholas picked me up and threw me over his shoulder he marched forward with me picked me up by the waist and plonked me down. I connected looks with him and something sparked...but I let it be and turned to my gorgeous boyfriend who I immediately started snogging. A few coughs came from behind us so we pulled back.  
Jesse was so close to my Dad. Something broke in her when he died. The Drakes were walking away but Jesse wasn't going to let them give up that easily. She and Sebastian Drake were left baring teeth at each until Jesse started firing arrows she caught him in the stomach and shoulder purposely leaving the heart til last. She mounted her arrow and was about to fire until a Drake said something I thought they never would..."Please don't shoot...we gave you your sister didn't we?" she lowered her bow and arrow and turned away. We all did.  
Nicholas POV  
I felt something snap within me when the Hamilton girl kissed the other boy. I don't know why. But one thing I want to know is. Who is she and her sister (come on it was too obvious!) ? Why she knew us? And why her sister hated us? With a passion...


	3. Chapter 2 - The Truth (almost)

Chapter 2 - The Truth...almost

Nicholas POV I stormed home furious at the Hamilton girl and her stupid Helios-Ra friends. Anyway we had returned from a good hunt majority of us were pleased apart from Sebastian, Solange, Quinn and me. We had no idea why. That Hamilton girl knew us beyond what Helios had told her you could see it in her eyes. I was going to ask my parents in a family meeting. Right now. No holdbacks or excuses. "Everybody House meeting, NOW!" I yelled. Even if I spoke they would have heard me but I wanted to release my inner anger. Haha! Could I have sounded more hippy. God I don't think Violet Hill could of dealt with another one! We have hippy overload here! Everybody gathered in our livingroom. "Right." I started " As you know we went out for a hunt today and on our way home we came across a girl. A human girl. We grabbed her and evily demanded whom she was. She claimed her name was Lucy Hamilton?" Mum and Dad's faces paled. Paler than any vampire I'd ever seen go pale. I think I was onto something so I continued. "She knew extremely well who we were. Then 5 of her friends appeared one I believe to be her older sister? Her older sister tried to kill Sebastian but stopped just before she released the arrow. But as her and her sister fought. There was anger and revenge in thier eyes you could smell it on them and one other a boy he also reeked of anger and revenge. They hated us not because of what we were but who we were. Drakes. And I and all of us want. To. Know. Why!?" My mother then did something we never thought she would do. She cried into my fathers shoulder. Uncle Geoffrey shooed us out and upstairs. But we crept downstairs again and listened " We can't tell them about the Hamiltons or that guy they said what was his surname Kieran Black. Or Lucy or Jesse. Stewart what we did to him. They can't know...they can't..." my mother wept as she spoke then my father Liam cut in and said "It only happened a few years ago. I know Cass is very ill and severely heart-broken but we made a mistake and the Helios leader wasn't our fault." my father finished and they were about to come out when we all silently rushed up the stairs hoping and praying they wouldn't of heard us outside the door. But still we needed to find out the truth and I knew we weren't going to get it from my parents so I would have to find out for myself from them. From the Hunters we met in the clearing. We would have to...

Haha! I really hope you guys are enjoying this. If you do let me know so I can write heaps more super quickly!

Jesse Drake xxx


	4. Chapter 3 - Preparation and the Past

Chapter 2 - Preparation and the past creeping back...

Jesse POV  
Something connected when I saw that boy...

Lucy POV  
Something connected when I saw that boy...

Nicholas POV  
Damn it! We knew they were Helios-Ra from the start but never have people been so hard to contact. I need inspiration, I need it now damn it. Just then I heard the front door downstairs click open and Solange and Rhian walked in. Rhian now that's some girl. Ugly, annoying and just annoying. She has had this massive crush on me for 5 years when her and Solange met. I can't believe Solange is friends with that ugh...pig. She bitches about everybody even Solange...but when you tell Solange that she refuses to believe me because they are supposed "best friends" grrrrrr! You may think that deep down I like her but I don't she walks up to me hugs me, kisses me, tries to snog me and tells everybody I'm her boyfriend as if! She basically needs to get a life. She even knows our vampire secret. Mum and Dad and the rest of us hate her. We always have and always were she gives my Mum puppy dog eyes to teach her to fight but my Mum refused as this girl can't even stab herself with a stake let alone a vampire her aim is so bad and she supposedly bullied this girl called somebody 'Hamilton' at primary but the girl she bullied had an older sister who had a Scottish like name and protected her younger sibling...Hamilton...then my memories came flooding back about how that must be her! The girl I connected with! Rhian knows her...  
I wad lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Rhian bust into my room and lay beside me on the bed...god, not again! I pushed her away and sat up. Before I could even get a question in about Lucy and Jesse Hamilton Rhian had already talked the hind legs of a donkey, she was working on its backside right now what a pain in the ass! Haha! Oh never mind, anyway I picked up on the words"prank call", "pretended to be somebody else", "got away with it" . No, use whatsoever to me, or anybody else for that matter. I heard Connor call me "Nick, we need to talk...I sped through the long windy corridor on the third floor rushing into Connor's room to hear what he had to say...

Jesse POV  
I couldn't ever stop thinking about that boy, but I really began to miss my mother now, she was the one I talked to if I had problems. Don't get me wrong Lucy is a bloody brilliant listener but she doesnae give quite the right advice, whereas Mum used to know exactly what to say to me, exactly...

Flashback...  
It was a cold winters night and me and Lucy were at home, we had just come back for the Christmas holidays from Helios-Ra. We were really, really looking forward to spending quality time with our parents and each other to be honest. We weren't far from school but it felt like it when we were home. Our parents weren't home yet. They would also return from a vampire hunters homemade stake making class, Mum always thought the Drakes were shifty, always will. Then I heard the truck pull up and Mum ran out...alone...screaming...crying...and yelling...she burst into the doors and hugged me really tightly. Me and Lucy looked at each other nodded in our own sister talk and we both went separate ways. Lucy to the kitchen to make tea for Mum and me, I took mum to our corner sofa and layer her down and cradled her head in my arms. Just then Lucy came along with tea, biscuits and blankets for Mum. After an hour we calmed our Mother down and got her to explain, she started of weary but then continued holding back the tears "your father, was killed...by...Drakes..." from that day on my sympathy for the Drakes hate from my Mum turned to hate as well so did Lucy's that day is when we made a pact to kill them...  
End of flashback...

We all have a past though, don't we? Ours is just that little bit more, complicated...

A/N  
So sorry about last weeks technical difficulty. It was a right bummer. This we has some swears but that's it, really not the most exciting of chapters but it is leading up to 'The Meeting' of The Drakes and some peeved off Hamiltons. Some are lovestruck others pure anger and there is a bit of plotting, deceitful people and downright bitching! Anyways peops, have a nice day/night whichever it is!  
For me its beddy byes now! Night!  
Jesse Drake xxx


	5. Chapter 4 - The Plan

Chapter 3 - The Plan...

Nicholas POV

As I stepped into Connors room he was looking at me with a grin on his face. "Rhian's a genius you know. She really is." he said and I was also pretty sure that right now pigs could fly. Then I re-called Rhians conversation with me just minutes earlier that I barely picked up on! Absolute genius Connor is...  
Flashback...  
anyway I picked up on the words"prank call", "pretended to be somebody else", "got away with it" . No, use whatsoever to me, or anybody else for that matter...  
End of Flashback...  
When the realization came to my face Connor grinned like a Cheshire cat and sat down and spun around towards the mobile phone in his geeky computer chair (personalized of course!) he fiddled around with settings on his phone presumably disguising our location and number and other geeky things...then he typed in the number and called...at this point I was really, really nervous...

Connor POV

I called the Helios~Ra number thingy and I got through to reception the conversation went a bit like this  
Me (In a manly voice) - Hello is that Helios~Ra vampire slaying academy?  
Receptionist - Yes it is sir. How may I help you?  
Me - I would like to enroll my son Jacob Blake into your fine school thank you.  
Receptionist - Of course sir, first we recommend a tour. Would you, your son and presumably wife like one? And do you have any pupils or teachers you would like to take you on our tour?  
Me - Yes, infact I do! I have heard of these magnificent Hamilton sisters and I must meet them. They can bring 3 friends and a teacher of there choice. I would like that very much.  
Receptionist - Of course our Hamilton girls are truly remarkable but may I recommend your extra three and teacher.  
Me - I guess so...  
Receptionist - Well for pupils: Hunter Wild, Isabeau Croix, Isabeau is French sir, and Spencer Smithies and for your teacher Mr Kieran Black. Quite the tour team your looking for I think. Anyway, we have limited spaces so, 7pm tomorrow. Is that okay Mr Blake?  
Me - Of course! Thank you my dear! See you tomorrow!  
Game on. We are in! Although how we will convince them not to stake us is a different matter...

Nicholas POV

Yes! We're in! Oh yahh! All us Drake siblings agreed who would go as who, we were all very curious but a few of us paticulary cared. Aka - Quinn, Solange, Logan (for some reason), Sebastian and me. I knew by Solange, Sebastian and Quinn's faces they saw somebody in that clearing they liked or thought one or two of them were hot really that was the only reason we bothered at all! No, we wanted to get to the bottom of it anyway whether the girls were extremely hot, beautiful, perfect, fierce, I independant and just...SNAP OUT OF IT! Anyway we agreed that Solange was too young to be Mother so Hyacinth volunteered! She also wanted to know the truth...or wanted us to know the truth...? Either way we needed her help. Slight flaw but we could work with it. We were going to have 3 extra siblings who decided at last minute they wanted to come on the tour and possibly enrol at the school as well so we had:-  
Rosamund Blake (Solange)  
Finn Blake (Quinn)  
Brogan Blake  
And  
Ben Blake (Moi, Nicholas.)  
Sebastian was going to be the father as we knew for a fact Geoffrey wouldn't come and Sebastian was the oldest and he really wanted to come.  
I felt a connection between the Lucy girl I need to find out what it was and I just need to know her, I just need to. And also to find out the truth. But mostly Lucy...

A/N  
Really hope you enjoyed this! Its leading up to the eventful meeting! Will all go well or will it crumple to ashes. Review, follow, favourite whatever! I love you guys! Massive shout out to 'hearts a heavy burden x' such a massive fan of her stories and she is a great support of mine! :) Love you guys! Yaya!  
Jesse Drake xxx


	6. Chapter 5 - The Meeting (Part 1)

Chapter 5 - The Meeting...(part 1)

Nicholas POV

Last night we realised a slight flaw in our little plan (A/N My flaw actually :( So sorry ) Who was going to be Jacob? So we decided that instead of Ben Blake I would be the Jacob Blake. Anyway tonight's the night. I woke up at 6 my usual time and got up drank an extra 3 cartons of blood, so did my brothers but Solange took 6 just for safety. By 6:30pm we were all ready to bingo and go. We piled in to one of our many Jeep's and off we went. In the car Sebastian was driving with Hyacinth in the front seat and me, Solange and Quinn in the middle seating we put Logan in the boot. We all dressed in hunting gear even Hyacinth had come out of her Victorian outfits for this occasion! (Outfits will go up on profile tonight :) ) We walked in the door with confidence and arrived bang on 7:00pm Connor had placed an earpiece in our ears and little cameras in our hair (don't even ask!) so he could catch all the action record it and most importantly make sure we didn't blow our covers. Mum and Dad went on a big hunt at 5:00pm today. They wouldn't be back for 5 hours at the most. As we walked in reception the receptionist gave us a confused look time for Sebastian to talk. Here goes everything...

Sebastian POV

The receptionist was giving us a confused loo-ook! Damn it. At this point I was really hoping I could do this. For the truth and that striking girl that tried to murder me.  
We were getting closer and closer to reception before we reached it. Duh! Time to talk...nope. Okay mouth says no time to talk. Then Connor whispered frustratedly into my earpiece "You idiot speak! Its time to speak!" that made sure my mouth knew it was time to talk. Here goes everything.."Exuse me mam?" and the converstaion went like this...  
Receptionist -: How can I help you...em...sir?

Me -: Nathan Blake at your service and here is my wife Helen Blake and my boy Jacob and three of my other children decided to take the tour at last minute I hope you don't mind?

Receptionist -: Of course not sir. (She picks up a speaker and says) Would the 6 tour guides I have placed for the 7:00pm slot please make thier way to reception.

Then 2 minutes later that's when I saw her again. Every one of thier mouths dropped open and then they looked at each other and smiled. Our plan was going to plan. Oh yes!

Jesse POV  
It was the Drakes! OMG! The opportunity I had been waiting for had come! We could guide them to the clearing and stake them all there and then...no Helena or Liam...just 5 of the kids and Hyacinth Drake...so 'Blakes' want a welcome you'll never forget I'll give you one don't worry. I bloody well will. I looked at the others and they knew what I was thinking. We arrived at the reception desk and said "Well c'mon Blakes lets not keep you waiting any longer shall we..  
We walked out the front door and headed to the clearing..my boyfriend Ross was going to join us at the clearing for back up. Just in case.  
Then the 'Dad' of the 'Blake' family Sebastian Drake started to talk. "I am sorry but can you introduce yourselves and where are you taking us miss?"  
I replied in my sickly sweet voice (only for special occasions ;) ) "I am Jesse Hamilton. This is my sister Lucy, and then dear friends of ours Hunter Wild, Isabeau Croix and Spencer Smithies. And this is Lucy's long term boyfriend Kieran Black. My boyfriend Ross MacDonald and my cousin Christabel Lwellyn who is Spencers girlfriend will also be meeting us there as well as Hunter and Isabeau's boyfriends Jason Montacube and Ross Smith. We are taking you to the clearing, a place we hunters like to relax and do practise training..."  
10 minutes later of awkward silence and we had arrived in the famous clearing. Our back-up jumped out of trees. And that's where it all started..

Nicholas POV

We had arrived in the clearing and there back-up jumped out of trees. The boyfriends put their arms around the girlfriends waists and we all growled. Angry at the guys/girls who dared to touch the ones who had taken over our minds the last few days. Hyacinth was the only one not growling and the most civil of us all at this point. "Well, well, well Drakes. We knew it was you all along. Now you've fallen into our trap far away from the school." said Lucy who stepped out of her boyfriends arms and was walking closer to me with a stake. "Correction Lucky Moon Hamilton you and your hunter friends have fallen into ours. We want you to answer our questions. Without weapons or anything else just a talk. It is very urgent as well. You don't have a choice by the way. Okay Connor first planned question please."  
Connor then spoke into my earpiece. and I repeated the question... "How do you know us and how do our parents know you?" I got a reaction I never thought I would from two hunter girls Lucy backed off and cried into her sisters arms heartbroken cries and words only coming quietly out of thier mouthes...

To be continued tonight!

A/N  
I will update this tonight and if I feel really really nice then I might. Just might update Love Story as well! This isn't very long but I wanted to make the meeting in two parts for the suspension! Hope you all enjoyed! Many thanks to all the amazing people who review! Love you all loads!  
Jess aka - Jesse Drake xxx


	7. Chapter 6 - The Meeting (Part 2)

Chapter 6 - The Meeting (Part 2)

I am so so so sorry about not updating part two sooner! I had a rough idea but no idea how to say it in story and POV form. To make matters worse my laptop crashed on me. So I am again really sorry, enjoy! xxx

Nicholas POV

The girls continued to cry for two more minutes before they pulled themselves together and said "Why do you want to know? Anyway why are you here?" I replied softly as they were still recovering from a flipping breakdown. " We want to know because you knew who we were and I smelt anger and revenge on you and your sister when you were around us. And incase it isn't clear why we are here then we are here for answers and to answer your answers. It that okay?" Okay, maybe the last part was a bit harsh. Lucy was looking deep in my eyes and I was looking deep into hers. It was what you'd call a heated moment until her bratty boyfriend interrupted by coughing. Typical. Lucy opened her mouth to answer my question but then Jesse cut in. "Why do we have to answer your questions Drake?" she spat at me. Quinn bared his teeth at her and growled but before his temper could take over Sebastian pinned him down. Sebastian then calmly said "Jesse, Lucy our parents know something and you do too that we don't we need to know. Please." Lucy gave Jesse a sad look and they walked away both boyfriends following behind them. Thier friends turned around to go in the same direction Lucy turned and said "No, guys you...can you stay and tell them the story...please" she then walked back to the blonde buffy-like girl called Hunter and whispered in her ear so quietly not even I could hear. Lucy and Jesse then disappeared with thier Hunter boyfriends...I really wish that was my arm around Lucy's waist but it wasn't and it never would be. Hunter then looked at her friends they all nodded at each other that's when she began to tell us absolutely everything...by the end none of us could speak or even move I spoke for all of us when I say we were fuming at our parents...they killed and innocent man and ruined lives..."What did Lucky Hamilton say to you before she left?" Hunter looked hesitant to say anything to us but gave in to her instinct fight and told us "She wants you to meet them at their house she said you know where she lives Nicholas Drake you were spotted on your own outside her house last night and...Sebastian not two hours later you were caught staring from a tree into Jesse's bedroom window"...oh, shite. I was caught and so was Sebastian...Quinn, Solange and Logan sniggered behind us meanwhile me and Sebastian were on full blush mode...then Hunter and Isabeau coughed then said Hunter to Quinn and Isabeau to Logan "And you were caught outside my house last night so I wouldn't laugh if I were you..." Solange was rolling over pissing herself at this point Aunt Hyacinth was horrified with us she yanked Solange of the ground and ran back home vampire speed. We were about to follow in her footsteps before Hunter coughed and said "Your cars? You can't leave them or the staff will get suspicious" so we reluctantly stalked back to our cars. As we thumped ourselves down in the car seats Isabeau opened the passenger door and said "Oh and Solange Kieran enjoyed your visit last night" Solange blushed red and then we drove home. Maybe I'd even dress up to see Lucy...I think so... "Guess what! GUESS WHAT!" Solange yelled. "What!" I yelled back that's when my dreams were crushed and my life got a bright idea! "Rhian is coming with me, Nicky and Seb tonight!" Shit. But hallelujah! I worked out a little plan...

That was alright I hope! Still sooooo sorry anyway let me know what you think and review! Jesse Drake xxx


	8. Chapter 7 - Rhian

Chapter 7 - Rhian...

Rhian POV

OMG! My dreams are finally coming true Solange just sent me a text saying Nicholas was going to be going through 'emotional times' tonight and when he was he needed me to be there for him! I knew it! He likes me! Lets go get an outfit..I ran into my walk-in wardrobe with so many gorgeous dresses to choose from I picked my favourite absolute favourite...a yellow sundress covered in pink flowers and yellow heels (yeuch! Picture on profile!) I can't wait till Nicholas sees how irresistible I am. I am gorgeous no girl can ever, ever, ever beat me at anything I am better than everybody. To be totally honest Solange is a bitch. I hate her. I only used her when I was younger to get to her brother. That is my only goal. Solange means nothing to me. Nothing at all. The Drakes are skanky vampires all I want is Nicholas and he is almost mine...when they arrive home I am ready full on make-up and fake-tan with my outfit. I am such a beauty babe! Nicholas gets out the car and says and I quote "Jesus massive transformation Rhian" I knew he liked it! " So you like it baby? I picked the outfit out especially for our date tonight!" I said the excitement in my voice couldn't be hidden. "Oh...yeah...our date" He winked at Quinn and Logan they smiled back. That's when I knew that something super special was going to happen tonight. Maybe he would propose...or buy me a pony...who knows but I care! I started to sing a song my mother taught me when I was younger this song has shaped my life into the way it is and the way I am. It goes like this..."My mama told me when I was young 'Where are all the superstars?'...She combed my hair and put my lipstick on in the" its goes something like that anyway! Time for our date soon!

1 hour later...

For some very strange reason Nicholas told me I should be wearing black to our date...so I said yes because it was my Nicky. He was wearing a black suit and tie! Solange was wearing a Black tank top and black skinny jeans and black uggs. Me, I was wearing a gorgeous, gorgeous dress it was like a corset at the top with massive black ruffles out the side! Yay! We drove up to this house and we got out the car, me and Nicholas got out holding hands, soooooo romantic! When we arrived there were two ugly girls also wearing black one I have to admit looked nowhere near as good as me but still she had a gorgeous dress and so did her sister. "Who are you?" The younger one said to me. "Nicholas' girlfriend." Her face then went red she stared into my eyes and gave me a Helena Drake look before then softening her eyes and melting them into Nicholas' she likes him...no...

A/N

Hope you liked that! Just Rhians POV Nicholas and Lucy and Jesse's next time! Sorry its so short.

Jesse Drake xxx

Here are the links for some things -

Rhians Dress - imgres?imgurl= /MakeThumbnail/400/400/ProductImages/GoodsPickedByShoppers/129430394875686719ffab3b7c-258e-4ae5-9a95-72582285191a%5BD%5Djpg&imgrefurl= /Product/-/-black-tutu-dress-Bing-Images/62e14bce-2b0b-40bc-8b4e-258889da5bf8&usg=_olbFxNwM6P-l1l1QOJZeVsqLWPg=&h=300&w=300&sz=8&hl=en&start=7&sig2=8vR3kaO9q98FRuNjbDnzQQ&zoom=1&tbnid=X722si7DdPyyMM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=7X0fUc7YK9DVsgaqrID4Dw&itbs=1&ptbm=isch&q=Black+tutu+dress

Rhian - imgres?imgurl= . .uk/11140/00001a1bf/793e_ &imgrefurl= . /celebrity-news/541386/gemma-collins-tells-dan-wootton-i-put-on-3st-when-i-split-with-my-first-serious-boyfriend&usg=_d2qwdAeKYWhKUv8_yO8W9G0JYDo=&h=400&w=300&sz=31&hl=en&start=7&sig2=7IduS9zACmUPw1SXob366A&zoom=1&tbnid=7PaO2PuYsHkozM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=93&ei=p7YfUYrPH-Hy4QSC2YGAAw&itbs=1&ptbm=isch&q=Gemma+Collins+Photoshoot

Solanges tank top - . /imgres?imgurl= store. /media/epshop/uploads/store. /images/productimage-picture-defqon-1-2012-black-tanktop-women-2056_jpg_891x891_crop_upscale_ &imgrefurl= store. /en/jackets-women/defqon-1-2012-black-tanktop-women-62711/&usg=_Yas5CwGJVUuJ-v7N5UKIpk9Tjls=&h=891&w=891&sz=29&hl=en&start=10&zoom=1&tbnid=WmZzNPJf6RYzGM:&tbnh=146&tbnw=146&ei=gbcfUe_HNsWI4ATs9IHQAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dwomen%2Bblack%2Btank%2Btop%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26tbo%3Dd%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&ptbm=isch&q=women+black+tank+top

Solanges jeans - . /imgres?imgurl= cgi/img-thing% %3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D34817384&imgrefurl= black_skinny_jeans_jeggings_cropped/thing%3Fid%3D34817384&usg=_8PENtwttWDNmdJPMYExE5KDBKfQ=&h=300&w=300&sz=9&hl=en&start=1&zoom=1&tbnid=dh5lwU69CQpVaM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=I7gfUdz_OMvO4QSNu4DwCw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dwomen%2Bblack%2Bskinny%2Bjeans%26hl%3Den%26tbo%3Dd%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&ptbm=isch&q=women+black+skinny+jeans

And you can imagine what black uggs are like.

Also Nicholas' suit and tie


	9. Chapter 8 - Jelousy Hits a Right Note

Chapter 8 - Jelousy Hits a Right Note

A/N OMG! Its been so long! I was reminded in an email about a pm...somebody asked me to do an update soon! So here it is for you :) so so so glad you like my stories it means a lot to me! :D I don't have an exuse for not keeping up!...I just forgot O.O :( which is depressing! But I'm back now! :D Jesse Drake xxx

LUCY POV

It was that girl. He was dating that girl. THE girl who put me through hell in primary...she made my days depressing for 7 years. Then we went to Helios~Ra and gained strength and confidence...and he was DATING her. I thought our connection meant something but obviously nothing to a heartless vampire like him. I then reminded myself that I too, was in a solid relationship. I loved Ross I could never, ever leave him. Unless...Nicholas liked me back...yes, I admit it I fell in love with this boy...and everything about him... His smile - so serious. His eyes - very meltable. His style - casually smart...?! His hair - tousled and black/brown. His complextion - beautifully pale. His nose - perfectly shaped. Need I go on? Just honestly and truly gorgeous. I might need to leave Ross after all if these feelings continue, and if, just if, these magical feelings and 'moments' continue to get in my everyday semi-normal life. I stake vampires...no biggie. Jesse was going to freak out if I let this freakshow girl into our home, but oh well if she comes with Nicholas then I'll take it anyday. I also noticed Sebastian's absence. That would also upset Jesse as I believe/have a feeling she has a strong connection with him almost as I did with Nicholas probably equally as strong in which I understand, she has a boyfriend but is in love with another and no bloody clue what to do. I turned my attention towards Nicholas. I smiled briefly in his direction while melting into his eyes...but from the corner of my eye came Rhian she smiled at me, but in that sickly sweet kind of way. The kind that I disliked with an over-ruling passion but if it was what Nicholas wanted then...I really, really needed to stop thinking about Nicholas and the effects he was having on me and instead remind myself how happy I was with Ross and that nothing should change that. After all me and Ross understand each other in a way nobody else could. He was my best friend and my lover. What more could I ask for? But Nicholas was like an irritable scratch in the back of my mind and probably would be for a while, but hopefully not for long. I gestured them inside and pointed in the direction of our living room. They filed in one-by-one and after checking my hair once over in the mirror then following them in.

Nicholas POV

I looked back into the hallway hoping to catch Lucy's eye. Instead I saw her fixing her hair in the mirror. I smiled to myself secretly hoping it was for me, but that was just a dream. I presume it would stay that way. Rhian by this point had taken my distracted movements as an opportunity to latch onto my arm like a leech annoying but with the right treatment possible to get rid of, leeches could kill...it wouldn't be her latch that would kill me that sickly smile could knock anyone dead and not in a good way. I smiled back though, in what I hoped to be an equally sickly smile. She didn't flinch. She was an expert. Yeuch. Lucy's mother's skin was young looking but her eyes were old and worn. I felt sorry for her. They were red from...well I'm no expert but I guess, lack of sleep and crying. It was scary how thin she was too. She was covered in blankets but you could still tell from her unnaturally defined cheekbones. No wonder they were angry. I'm quite surprised they haven't killed us yet. Yet. We awkwardly sat down on their leather couches. Not Rhian though of course not she thumped herself down like it was home. " Just make yourself at home then" Lucy said sarcastically " It appears one of you already have though.." that brought a small smile to my face. Rhian scowled. Obviously and Lucy's mum quietly hissed at her not to be rude. Jesse was nicer and slightly less sarcastic but only slightly. She started by saying " Thanks for coming guys, I guess." she was really weary and unsure. "I don't know if you know but a few years ago our dad was killed, not an accident, by your parents. Not you Rhian. And...emm...they claimed it to be an accident but really who could fully drain somebody and say it was an accident. That's about it really." Now we knew. We had kind of guessed it though, it was predictable and over-hearing our parents conversation pushed our theories forward, but still we were all taken by surprise. We had tea and biscuits and made awkward small chat and then out of nowhere Lucy stared at Rhian, then me, then Rhian and then back to me. Then she left. I didn't know where. 10 minutes later I started to feel ill emotionally or physically I had no idea but I got up and left for the front garden to...get some fresh air? I'm a vampire yes...but I needed to clear my head of the dramatic events unfolding around my life. I walked out the door to find Lucy there too. Sitting down on the front lawn legs hugged to her chest. I went over and sat down beside her. We sat in the dark with no conversation for a while until she spoke "Aren't you going back to see your darling o' dear Rhianna or whatever." she was jelous. It had worked. Just not in the way I had hoped.

" What about Ross?" I said.

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend"

"I know that and..."

"Your jelous of me and Rhian"

"That obvious"

"Yeah. It really was. You weren't the only one holding a jelousy grudge though.."

"Who?"

"Just some random guy I know..."

A/N Sorry it took so long, no exuse this time. Its not much and I'm not too sure what to do from here. Writers block is annoying. Really but anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon as! Jesse Drake xxx Any suggestions very welcome :)


End file.
